


熔点 ~ Melting Point

by ladious



Series: 熔化～The Melting [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伤害与安慰, 作者全程表示只是想写个短篇但是完结不了怎么办, 天启的另一种打开方式, 这一位是真天使
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: Dean受重伤后，Cas证明了自己将会如何照顾他——也许有点过头？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Melting Point](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/426038) by strangeandcharm. 



> 原作者的note：我保证有些热辣的嘿咻。（boy/boy）从Castiel在第四季第二次出场后我就很想写些关于他和Dean的故事，于是这个“短小”的故事就这么脱手而出。
> 
> 译者的note：短小？你确定？这一篇就有一万多点（英文字数）。。。
> 
> 这个系列文是在Castiel第2次露面后写成的。作者本人说是一个“短篇”的故事就这样产生了，结果她最终写了9部再加一个外传，10万多字（英文）的长篇（全程一直在补充说明，哎呀我停不下来……我保证这是最后一部了……对不起我又写了……这一定是最后了……哈哈哈）。鉴于她不是经常写这样的长文，难怪她会把这个系列归在“史诗类”的长文里了（她自己的分类）。  
> 由于成文时间早，有些部分和原剧就有很大出入了，她刚开始写这个的时候，天使才出来两次，后面才有Uriel，而根本Jimmy还未出现。所以天使在里面瞬移能力并没那么强大，也没有强大的治愈能力。天使附身在人身上会是怎样的情形也有所不同。  
> 但这个Cas与Dean的羁绊，依旧一模一样。  
> 甚至更浓厚。毕竟只靠着两次出场就写出这样的大场面，没有很爱这对CP的话是无法实现的。
> 
>  
> 
> 全篇CD互攻。这一部（熔点）是C/D 。斜线前后表示攻受
> 
> 文中圆括号来自作者，方括号来自我，多为注释，偶有吐槽。本人非专业翻译，如有遗漏，欢迎指正~期待留言哈！
> 
> ****  
> 感谢Steangeandcharm在十年前就能写出这样美好的destiel并让我翻译，希望她能有更多的灵感，带给我们不同的天使。
> 
> Thanks Steangeandchaem wrote these fics ten years ago .At that time Castiel just new in the show ,and she can make such wonderful feeling between D & C ,great work !  
> Now SPN14 seems just didn't care about angel any more, so sad ...but ,fics save the world ! We always can find comfort in this kind of fics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圆括号，斜体字来自作者，方括号来自我，多为注释，偶有吐槽~

 

 

Dean困在冰下，Sam动作不够快。

 

在他身后，恶魔盘旋着冲向星空——一团不断纠缠扭曲，肮脏，尖叫着的黑色雾气脱离了它那人类的躯壳——但他头也不回，只顾快速冲过雪堆，他知道宿主早已死去，恶魔栖身于他，在过去的几个星期横扫蒙大拿州，大开杀戒，而此刻，对于那个曾叫做Joseph Hayden的男人，他已无能为力。他只能拼命地跑，他的耳朵一直在嗡嗡作响，几分钟之前他的脑袋被狠狠地敲了一下，他感到雪花粘住了伤口，额头上的血已经凝固了。

但这些都无关紧要了，因为Dean已经沉到了冰层之下。

他想也不想，就扑到了冰冻的湖面上，安全与否根本就没过脑子。他朝着冰面上那个锯齿状的洞口冲去，那是Dean被恶魔丢过半个湖面，硬生生给砸出来的。Dean连根毛都看不到，而Sam心知肚明，即使喊破嗓子恐怕他也听不见。他尽可能靠得更近点，然后匍匐在地上，滑到洞口边上，把一只胳膊探进那一片黝黑的水中。

这简直要冻僵了，即使他先前已经做好心理准备，但Sam还是大惊失色，不禁咒骂起来。他浪费了宝贵的几秒摸了一圈，什么也没抓到，他的脑子转得飞快（ ** _要是我跳进水里找他，那我要怎么才能爬上冰面？冰层究竟有多厚？下面有暗涌吗？他被卷走了吗？_** ）；但紧接着他的指尖碰到了什么东西，硬一点的，不是水，他的心脏猛地剧烈跳动起来，既松了口气，又怕到不行。

他紧紧抓着，用力往上拉。Dean的手臂露出了水面。Sam尽量把手向前伸，动作沉稳，要是他太过用力，身下的冰面就会破裂，他设法抓住了Dean的肩膀，猛地把他的头从水下拽了出来。虽然月色皎洁，他仍看不太清楚……但他不需要，他什么也没听见，Dean既无喘息，也没发出任何别的声音——他的肺应该要吸入空气的——这一认知让他陷入惊恐之中。

**_Dean_ ** **_已经没有了呼吸。_ **

只可能是靠着肾上腺素飙升的力量（迟些他开始怀疑起肾上腺素是否能有这番能耐，也许是靠着别的什么东西），他动作平稳，强而有力地向上拉起，孤注一掷，近乎绝望地努力着。他成功了。Dean滑到了冰面上，好像他只是醉了一般。突然之间，整个湖面都开始颤动，冰层破裂的声音猝然响起，宛如呻吟声，打破了这份寂静。突如其来的恐惧击中了Sam，他拖着Dean往回奔去，直到踏上湖岸才停了下来。这时候他才颤抖着，禁不住想躲开——在他的手中，他兄弟毫无知觉，全身湿透，冷得象冰一般。

“振作点，Dean！”他咬牙切齿，跪倒在雪地里。他把他兄弟翻身向上，抬高他的头部，让气管得以畅通，基本的CPR技法猛然敲进他的脑袋，宛如又一次肾上腺素。Dean的眼睛紧紧闭着，在月光下脸色白得骇人，嘴唇呈现再清楚不过的蓝色，Sam俯下身，对了上去。吹气两次，Sam开始按压，他的手抖得厉害，几度从Dean的胸口滑开，几乎找不到正确的位置。

“一，二，三，四……”他数到三十，让数字填满他的大脑，他什么都不去想，Dean必须喘着气醒过来，睁开眼睛，除此以外，任何结果都不可接受。

**_他在下面呆了多久？水那么冰冷——他能活下来吗？他吸进了多少水？我不能再失去他了，我不能，我不能我不能我不能……_ **

又两次吹气之后，还是没有反应。Sam重新开始胸部按压。快速动作令他开始头晕。他感到胃里涌动着恶心的感觉，但他不知道这是脑震荡的结果还是他在为自己的所作所为感到震惊。这事儿是怎么发生的？一个恶魔就差点把他俩都给杀了，但在近几年里他们已经遇上过不少这样的事，只是从未败得如此之惨。它怎么就能造成这么大的惨况？是他们太过于自信了吗？

不，他们并没有啊。这只恶魔只是运气好。但它已经死了，突然之间，他怒火中烧，决意不让那杂种到了末了还能得逞。“为我坚持下去，Dean，”他咬牙切齿，挤出这句话，一点也不在乎他为此忘了到底按压了几次，“别再离开我……来啊，加油！呼吸，Dean， **呼吸** ！”

这一定是个巧合——不可思议，就像是在-电影-中的-巧合——但恰恰在那个时候，Dean在雪地里抽搐了一下，Sam吓了一跳，被他推得向后倒去。他哽咽着，伴着一声刺耳粗砺的吸气，活了回来，Sam几乎要跟着一起尖叫。咽下突然涌上的胆汁，他把他的兄弟翻到自己身边，一手扶住Dean的肩膀，让他呕出肚子里的水。呻吟过后，他剧烈喘息着，声音低沉诡异，几乎就像头野兽，那声音几乎令Sam心碎。

“你没事，你没事了，伙计。”Sam安慰着他，但Dean看上去无法控制自己，他只是喘息着，发着抖，而Sam意识到，他离好还差得太远。现在他才看到，Dean的左臂不自然地扭曲着，很可能就是在冰面上撞击的结果。Sam为此向老天祈祷，他把Dean拉出水面那会儿可别是抓着这只手臂。他是在呼吸没错，但他意识不清，就算是痴心妄想Sam也明白他不会有任何反应。他绝对无法行走，更别提离开这里。这实在很 ** _糟_** ，因为他们的手机在高山之间已没有信号，而他们还得走上好几公里才能回到车上。夜幕刚刚降临，温度正渐渐降低。他自己肯定是脑震荡了，而他哥刚和恶魔大干一场，很可能把魂挂在哪棵树上了。

这下他们真是麻烦大了。

也许还有点希望：穿过树林大约一里地有个小木屋，来这儿的路上Sam看到过，它大概属于某一个恶魔的受害者。那家伙肯定不会再用到它了，但那里肯定温暖点，有毯子什么的，如果运气好，也许还有电话。

现在唯一的问题是，怎么才能到那里？

Dean浑身都湿透了，差不多就是一根还能呼吸的冰柱子，所以Sam剥掉他仍在往下滴水的外套——留神别再扭到他的胳膊——把自己的衣服给他裹上，虽然外面一样是湿的但内层至少还是干的。他往自己的手指呵着气，等到它们有那么点暖意，然后摸索着Dean的颈动脉，他的脉搏虽然缓慢，但仍强有力。他用发抖的双手解开腰带，缠绕在Dean的腰上，轻轻地把他脱臼了的手臂绑好，让它能保持着舒服点的姿势。

然后他笨拙地把他哥扛上肩，绝望地想着别再伤到他，但估计连这他也失败了。不过，他终于上路了。

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

当Sam刚看到小木屋的灯光闪耀着，真正出现在他眼前不过几百尺那会儿，他以为自己是出现了幻觉。

他冻僵了。凛冽的寒风毫不怜悯地刺透他那两件薄衬衫，把他流出的每一滴汗水都冻成小小的冰珠。Dean太沉了，即使在状态最好的时候，要扛着他走都是个巨大的挑战，何况这绝对不是他的最佳状态。Sam听着他哥的每次喘息，神经紧绷到了极致，他唯愿Dean能保持呼吸，要是他听见Dean呛着了咳嗽起来，反而是种安慰。小路崎岖难行，他被积雪覆盖的树根和岩石绊着了好几次，好不容易才不至于摔倒。更糟的是，他的脑袋一直在砰砰作响，看到的东西总在漂浮旋转，这在半暗的光线下倒不是什么大问题，但这突如其来的亮光让整个世界宛如超现实般，难以区分。

到底，到底是谁开了灯？他知道恶魔已经杀了木屋的主人，此人一直在山上独居。他收藏的东西有着强大的能量，恶魔就是想要这个。当Winchester兄弟最终赶到，顺着血迹钻进树林，他们发现恶魔就站在他的尸体之上。紧接着发生的恶斗出乎他俩意料，但至少那个法宝已被摧毁——Dean一枪命中，它碎成了渣，这让恶魔勃然大怒，把他扔向空中。Sam那会儿一直站在原地，反复吟诵着拉丁文驱魔咒，正是这个咒语把恶魔送回了地狱。但在这之前它用个什么东西砸伤了他的脑袋——石头？还是树干？他不知道。但那痛得要命。

无可否认，头上的伤现在越发难受，而且他还扛着他哥，这只能让情形更糟。Sam看见那亮光仍在前方，他又蹒跚了两步，终于支撑不住跪倒在雪地里，就差这么点距离，他顿时咒骂着自己。

“起来，”他喃喃自语，把Dean的身体又往发痛的肩膀上抬了抬，“起来，走起来，Sam，来吧，你差不多就快到了……”

他深吸了几口气，顶住阵阵恶心，他仍觉得头昏眼花，但还是挣扎着想站起来。他的双腿颤抖着，接着又软了下去。这一次，他实在拉不住，Dean滑了出去，向后摔进雪地里，低低地呻吟了一下。肩上的重负一减轻，Sam就站稳了身子，他马上一个转身，想看看他哥是否安然无恙——但这个动作让整个世界都开始倒向一边，他一声惊呼，无法控制地倒向地面。他紧闭双眼，等着这一阵眩晕过去，头仍在碰碰作响，感觉就像要炸开了。

“Samuel。”从夜空中传来一个声音。

这不是Dean的声音。Sam又吸了口气，睁开眼睛，慢慢地向身后的木屋看去。灯光模模糊糊，在他眼前晃动摇曳，仿佛他是吃了迷幻剂还是什么别的。门现在敞开着，灯光似乎被挡住了一部分，他可以认得出那是个男人的剪影。他离得太远，看不清楚，但Sam盯着看时，发现他两侧都有奇怪的阴影，好像是他穿着件斗篷，在身旁轻轻晃动。他迷惑了好一会儿，但接着他的胃终于得意洋洋地表示要清空自己，他无力抵抗，翻过身，开始呕吐起来。

当他再抬起头来，那个男人已经消失了。但他突然明白那个阴影是谁了。

“Castiel。”他喃喃低语着，昏了过去。

 

~ ~ ~

 

Sam猛然惊醒，喘息着，惊魂未定。他以为会发现自己身处星空之下，结果眨眨眼，映入眼帘的是木梁屋顶，阴影在它的边缘摇曳着。他已经在木屋里了。他的耳朵辨别出很近的地方有木材在燃烧着，时不时传来爆裂声，噼啪作响，听起来颇为欢乐。若有若无的热力让他的脸颊温暖起来。

他抬起头，困惑不已。他躺在沙发上，盖着毯子，上面还堆着各色各样的外套，盖满了全身。当他打量着这些东西，很快就发现自己冷得厉害，身体痉挛着，一阵阵发寒。接着，头疼爆发了，他呻吟着，闭上了眼睛。

“你得保持安静。”Castiel说。

Sam又睁开眼。天使就站在他面前，俯视着他，看起来有点……奇怪。Sam费了一两分钟才想清楚，那是因为他把大衣和外套都脱了，现在就只穿着衬衫长裤，打着领带，这样的打扮很奇怪。他瞥了自己一眼，哦，是了，盖在他身上的衣服有一件就是Castiel的大衣，而他的外套则裹着他的脚。他这副样子让他有点感动。

“你都冻僵了。”天使继续说着，他俯视着他，双手贴在身侧，仿佛他不知道该把它们摆放在哪才合适。“你还有点脑震荡。你会好的，但你需要休息。”

“Dean呢？”Sam问着，转过头，他环视木屋，发现他哥哥正躺在一小块地毯上，紧挨着壁炉，裹在一床厚被子里。他看不清他哥的脸，但即使在火焰的映照下，他裸露在外的脸颊也太过苍白。“他还好吗？”

Castiel叹了口气，凝视着Dean，“我治好了他的胳膊，但就如你一样，他还是太冷了，比你更糟。”

“你治好了？你能治愈人类？”

天使淡然一笑。“不，Sam，我是说我把他的胳膊接了回去。我最好还是趁他还昏迷的时候弄完。”他低头看着Sam，一副很抱歉的表情。“我无法治愈他。我们并没有那么强大。如果你愿意，我们能让你感到舒适宁静。我们能带走一些疼痛，但我们无法驱除根源。”

Sam打着寒颤。炉火熊熊燃烧，提供着充足的热量，但他觉得已经冷到骨子里头。而他只不过是没穿外套在外面走了一遭；然而Dean却是掉进了冰冻的湖中，接着还得忍受着肆虐的寒风，穿过雪地一路才到了木屋。无论Sam的感觉有多糟，Dean的情形一定比这还糟过百倍。

他想要坐起来，但Castiel把手放在他的胸口，阻止了他。

“求求你，”Sam说着，牙齿都在打战，“他需要足够的热量。壁炉还不够热。”

Castiel挑起眉毛，“那你想怎么做？”

“体温。他需要人抱着他，肌肤相亲。等他醒来会恨死这个，但只有这个办法能让他暖和起来，让他醒来。他现在体温过低了。”

“你不该起来，你头部受伤了。”Castiel听起来有些不太确定，像是他只是在复述一些他从未有机会实践过，直到现在才派上用场的知识。

“求你，”Sam恳求着，“让我帮他。”

Castiel犹豫了，Sam就趁着他这么迟疑不决的当儿，推开他的手坐了起来。然而，在他能把腿从沙发上滑下来之前，一阵寒战让他弯下腰，身体几乎对折，这一突然的举动让胃里又是一阵恶心。房间向着一边歪了过去，然后又摆向另一边，他向后倒在他的臂弯里。

“我告诉过你不该起来。”Castiel指出，如果Sam不是晕得这么厉害，他也许能从他的声音里察觉到一丝蔑视。天使的手带着他的头躺回垫子上，又把毯子重新盖好，停了一会儿，一只手掌覆上了Sam的额头。他把手放在那儿的时间比Sam想到的还久，但它停留得越久，他就感到越平静。确切地说，这并非温暖，它开始没过他的身体，更像是……安心。

“Dean，”一两分钟后他喃喃低语，仍挣扎着想保持清醒，“你得让他保持温暖。”

“没事的，Sam。”Castiel安慰着他。他俯下身，靠得那么近，Sam得以看着他的眼睛，那里面带着无法解释的悲伤。“我会尽我所能。”

接着他就消失了。那只手离开了他的额头，Sam轻轻地呻吟着，有那么一瞬仍渴望着它的碰触。房间还是在微微旋转着，但他感觉好多了，因为那种被敲打着头部的感觉已经停止了。他哆嗦着，费了好大劲才让自己换了个姿势，这样他就能看见他哥了。

Castiel就站在火边，火光勾勒出他的剪影。当Sam茫然看去，他把鞋都脱了，接着是他的袜子。然后是依次是他的领带，衬衫。当Castiel转过身，Sam望着他赤裸的背，着了迷，他渴望能看见翅膀，或者有什么别的东西能昭示它们的存在。但是他的肩胛骨和皮肤毫无异样。 ** _当然了，_** Sam想到， ** _这只是个普通人的身体，并非天使的真身。要是我能看见_** ** _Castiel_** ** _显露他真正的，带着翅膀的实体，我就再也不能看见任何东西了。_** 他想到Pam，想到她那燃烧殆尽的双眼，仿佛又听到她的尖叫……再一次，他的胃里一阵恶心。有那么一会儿他放低视线，让自己振作起来，又抬起头看去。

Castiel正解开腰带。当他褪下裤子，Sam突然感到很尴尬，尽管事实上这举动是完全纯洁无暇的，他只是单纯地脱光衣服，这样他就能和别人分享体温，要不然那家伙就可能是死路一条。而事实上，他是一个天使，各种意义上的，在被子下面和一个男人纠缠在一起……这让他感到不安。但接着他记起Castiel的手放在他的额头上，那抚慰的感觉。他感到身体挣扎着回到正常的体温，鸡皮疙瘩都冒出来了。他看见Castiel掀起被子，改变着自己的姿势，这样就能趴在Dean的背上，他知道这并没有什么大不了的。Dean需要他。

带着这个念头，有什么东西似乎在他的脑子里窃窃私语，告诉他，睡吧。

他照做了。

 

~ ~ ~

 

Dean惊醒了，感觉很冷，被包围着不舒服的感觉，很奇怪；他感到肺部沉重，胸口很痛。尽管他很冷，但还是感觉舒服，只是他的背部比前面感觉更温暖，这有点奇怪。

当他睁开眼睛，他首先看到火。他本能地向后退缩，尖叫声像是在他耳边响起，然后他才意识到这只是壁炉，不是什么地狱之火。但这一举动结果让他感觉到有什么活生生的东西就在他身后——不，那是某个人。有什么人蜷缩在他身后，像个爱人般搂着他的身体，紧紧地贴着他背部的皮肤，但Dean完全没有记忆，也想不到这会是谁。直到他想到，这是个威胁。

他绷紧了身体，眼睛四处打量，用猎人的那一套来判断自己的处境：他身处小木屋内，就在一个石造的大壁炉前，厚重的被子盖到了他的耳朵边上。他的脑袋枕在个皮垫子上，几尺远的地方，有人在打鼾。这并非抱着他的人，话虽如此，他仍屏息静气，盘算着要如何是好。打一场？还是想办法逃跑？

“没事的，Dean。”一个熟悉的声音在他耳边低语，灼热的呼吸拂上他的脖子。

**_操他妈的……？_ **

这两个事实同时涌现，他的脑子差点短路：这是个男人的声音……而他是Castiel。

Castiel！圣母啊他是主-的-天-使。他就躺在天使身边，在他的怀里。这个念头狠狠抽了他一记，而且他啥也没穿——差不多吧，感觉上像是这样。他能感觉到他赤裸的双腿就紧靠着他的腿，他的衬衫绝对是不知道上哪去了，但他的内衣呢？他想把手伸进被子下面去摸摸，但猛地肩膀上炸开一片疼痛，让他差点喘不过气。喘息引发一阵咳嗽，他咳得太厉害了，整个人都不好了。

“嘘……”Castiel挨着他的脖子轻声安慰，气息回荡在他的皮肤上，他颤抖着，有只手抚上了他的胸口，就在他的乳头之间，安抚着他。“没事的，呼吸就好。”

 ** _你倒是说得轻巧_** ，Dean想着，他慢慢喘着气，让呼吸平复下来，奇怪的是，那只手似乎把温暖深深地印进了他的肺里。他又轻轻地动了动胳膊，这次他明白那炸开的灼热耀眼的感觉是怎么回事了，那么说他摔坏了肩膀。这也不是第一次发生了。他不知道Sam是不是像以前那样处理过了，在深吸口气之前，记忆突然涌了进来。

“Sam，”他的声音干涩难听，一瞬间他全记起来了：那个恶魔，他射中了它手里的那个法宝，而它把他从林中空地直接丢到了湖面上，留下Sam独自一人，无人保护。接着，他记起了那些水，他挣扎着，胳膊几乎无法动弹，他得回到水面上……那些恐怖的记忆，他不禁颤抖着。

“Sam没事的，”Castiel安慰着他，哦 ** _该死_** ，他的呼吸真的搞得Dean痒痒的，“他就在我们后面睡着。他有点脑震荡，但并不严重。”

“那恶魔呢？”自己的声音听起来那么虚弱，Dean只感到恼火。

“回到他该呆的地方去了。Sam驱逐了它。”

“嚯，”Dean喃喃念叨着，突然之间他的脑子炸开了似的，冒出的念头让他清醒了许多。这特么是怎么回事？他和Castiel在床上干啥？莫非……莫非他也是啥都没穿？

“我提供体温与你共享。”天使平静地说着，仿佛像是读到了他的想法。“你有体温过低的危险。Sam想要帮你，但他需要睡觉。”

哦，要不是这么一团糟，Dean早该琢磨出来了。基本生存训练：分享身体的热量用来防止体温过低。这事儿没必要遮遮掩掩。好吧，这不是真的。

“所以我就这么赤裸裸地和个天使躺在一起，而不是赤裸裸地和我弟躺一起？”他脱口而出，“伙计，讨论一下你是怎么弄出这尴尬的选择？”

Castiel轻轻颤抖着，似乎在忍着不笑，但却没怎么移动。“你感觉如何？”他问道。

Dean想了想，“呼吸的时候很痛。Sam……他是不是在湖边给我做过心肺复苏？我不记得了。但我的胸口痛得要命。就像……他一定是按压过了。”

“我相信他做了。你没有呼吸了。”

Dean闭上眼睛，试着别去想他弟那会儿该是急得要疯了。他大概是冒着生命危险，不管不顾地把他从水里拽出来，又或者，他肯定是绝望到极点，一次又一次狂乱地重复着CPR，把他救了回来。他想问问Sam是怎么才会脑震荡，但突然之间一阵寒意贯穿他全身，他无法控制地颤抖起来。

“……冷……”他呻吟着，惊愕于这一感觉如此急促强烈。他的牙齿上下打架，咔哒作响，他在被子下面蜷缩起来，缩成一团，越小越好，这样才不至于感到太过脆弱。

Castiel跟着他一起收紧身体，在黑暗深处，他的一条腿护着他的，缠绕着。双手张开贴着他的胸口，手臂沿着Dean的双臂收紧，紧紧地抱着他，下巴就靠在他的肩膀上。Castiel的脸颊紧挨着Dean的脸，Dean几近绝望，他不想让自己瘫软在这温暖的躯体中。

“你的体温还没回到正常值。”他的同伴柔声说着，Dean感觉到自己脖子后面汗毛根根竖起，那该是因为寒冷？但也许不是。

“我一分钟……前还没-有这么冷。”Dean磕磕巴巴地回着。

“它们一阵一阵的，就像波浪一样。会过去的。你需要睡觉。Dean，闭上你的眼睛。”

要是有什么是Dean讨厌的，那就是把他当个孩子般好言好语。但他已经筋疲力尽，浑身冰冷，体力也在迅速消退。天使在他耳边低声安抚，Sam就在不远处平安地睡着。古怪的是，Castiel贴在他胸前的双手让他感觉异常奇妙，像是一片令人舒服的小水池，散发着一种奇妙的温暖。他强迫自己闭上双眼，脑子别再想个没完，把一切都交给Castiel，他什么都懂的。他颤抖着，不舒服的感觉持续了几分钟，但最终他的身体放松下来，陷入沉睡。

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

**翻译NOTE： 我想说，Sam你真是神助攻！**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 丁丁人生新篇章！开始~~~~

 

 

 

当Dean再度睁开眼睛，一道朦胧寒冷的光亮略微照亮了木屋，可能就来自他身后某扇窗户。炉火已经快燃尽，火焰并不高，呈现暗红色，但他感到温暖舒适，长久以来未曾体会到的宁静弥漫在心中。Castiel没有动过，虽然他的双手已经顺着他的胸口滑落到一边，想来大概是睡了。他的耳边传来缓慢稳定的呼吸声，Dean料想天使确实睡着了。这让他感到惊讶，但也让人类有那么点欣慰。

不远处传来低沉的鼾声，让他知道Sam也很好。Dean抬起头，但从他躺着的角度看不到他弟，听见他的呼吸声也就足够了。他把头靠回垫子上，闭上了眼。

 ** _这太奇怪了！_** 一个小小的声音在他的脑子里叫嚣着 ** _。你是吓傻了吗？你躺在天使的怀抱里！而你还觉得很享受！_**

 ** _是哦！_** 他苦苦思索。 ** _这_** ** _-_** ** _是_** ** _-_** ** _很_** ** _-_** ** _奇怪！但他这辈子有什么时候不奇怪？_**

已经有很长时间Dean没感到这么安全过了。这不只是身体上的感觉，Castiel用自己的身躯环抱着他，这种方式，惊人的保护欲。Dean感到自己无比舒坦，他的身体，每一个细胞，这还是第一次，自从……好吧，他甚至都不记得了。早在Sam离开斯坦福之前？这已经有一段时间了。他寻思着Castiel是不是给他下了点什么咒语让他平静下来，但还是把这当作是天使降临的副作用好了。Castiel是拥有强大力量的造物；这说得通啊，和天使同床共枕——或者说，同毯共垫——会对他影响颇大。

也许Castiel也影响了他的灵魂。是啊，这就是了。毕竟，他们有很多东西不分彼此，几个月前的地狱之旅？或许他们之间已经有了某种联系还是什么别的玩意儿，所以现在又能回到一起才感觉如此之好。谁知道啊？

Dean打了个哈欠，这才想到他就这么保持着同个姿势躺了那么久也不觉得僵硬，这挺让他惊讶的。他的胸口感觉好多了，他连脚趾头都暖暖的，肩膀也不再痛了。见鬼，如果不是昨晚发生的事历历在目，他会觉得这有啥好烦的。

在他身后，Castiel稍稍动了一下，他吃了一惊，猝然一震。轻柔的呼吸拂过他的肩膀，而，在他背后某个低点的位置，温暖的皮肤贴着更温暖的皮肤蹭过。第一次，Dean意识到他在冒汗，与他几个小时前的感觉相去甚远。肉体彼此摩擦的感觉也令人愉悦——太多了，突然之间，血液向下半身涌去，这可一点也不妙。

惊恐万状，他想也不想就开始咳嗽起来，挣扎着让他的身体懂得这可不是个好时机。

“你感觉怎么样了？”

他又被吓了一跳。Castiel醒了。他的双手掠过他的胸口，沿着他的肋骨向下；Dean祈祷着它们别再往下溜达了。

“呃，早啊，”他说着，声音比他想得要大点。“很好，谢谢了。那啥，你喝咖啡吗？我这会儿很想来点咖啡。你想给我来杯咖啡吗？当然，你得先起床，你也可以给自己来一杯。我是说，我会给你买一杯。我请客……呃，咖啡。”

“嘘~~~~~”

仿佛在他的嘴唇上立起了一根手指。Dean噤声了，喘着粗气。

在他身后，Castiel靠得更近了点，他觉得有什么东西轻轻地推着他的背。

哦。

“这不是……”他刚开口，但这一次Castiel真的用根手指挡住他的嘴，让他把所有的反驳都统统咽了下去。

“你感觉怎么样了？”天使又问道。他的手移开了，等着他回答。

“很好。”Dean答道，他的声音可不止是有那么点尖厉，“我现在可以起床了吗？这不该……我是说，对这个我可是不太舒服。”

Castiel坐了起来，向后移了点，第一次低下头看着Dean。Dean背上的压力消失了，他几乎像是得救般地，大大地叹了口气。

“我不明白。”Castiel说道，用他那孩子般的，古怪的方式微微歪着头。他的脸庞红润，而，哦上帝啊，他的头发像是刚滚过床单，靠右的头发被压平了，乱糟糟支楞着的几根卷毛让他看起来分外招人喜欢。

“不明白啥？”

“为什么你现在感觉不舒服？因为现在是白天吗？Sam说等你醒来会恨死这个。他说对了吗？”

Dean凝视着Castiel的眼睛，眼对眼，突然意识到天使对自己为什么尴尬毫无概念。他不知道自己的勃起从后面戳弄着他吗？啥？天使们一大早醒来都不会注意到自己激冻了吗？事实上，这还很有可能。考虑到Castiel此时可不是穿着他自己的身体，对吧？

“我很好。”他磕磕巴巴地说，硬是挤出一丝微笑。“只是……你刚刚有点儿激冻。这让我有点吃惊。”

Castiel认真地盯着他。接着，出乎Dean预料，他大笑起来。“我明白了，我很抱歉。这个身体有时候会自行其事。除非我注意到了……”他耸耸肩，“我该像人类一样有所反应。”

“是啊，我懂。”Dean咧嘴一笑，松了口气，感到他的心跳缓了下来。“特么它绝对让我一下子全醒了。也许下一次你该注意点，你懂，就是 ** _站_** 起来那会儿，嗯？多注意点？”

Castiel笑了，当他几个月前第一次走进谷仓，现身于Dean和Bobby面前那会儿，他是个忧郁的，带着一身麻烦的造物，突然之间变成了人类：他眨着眼，看起来无拘无束，逍遥自在。这变化令人吃惊。Dean有一种奇妙的感觉，Castiel沉浸在他自己的感受中，享受自己，享受着成人的乐趣，享受着在人类身旁的乐趣。见鬼，甚至于抚摸着人类大概在他看来也很有趣，谁知道天使在他们的真身里到底能不能触摸别的东西？

他张开嘴想说点什么，紧接着，它突然出现了。就像是海啸，席卷过他全身——现在他暴露在木屋的寒冷空气中，Castiel坐起来时把被子给推开了——可怕的冰冷横扫过他，压迫着他，嘴唇不觉逼出一声喘息。冷汗瞬间布满他的皮肤，他的肺猛然缩紧，痛苦不堪。他茫然地摸索着什么能让他有所依靠，他发抖的双手向上颤抖着摸去，抓住了Castiel，紧紧地抓住了天使的手臂。

Castiel立刻反应过来。他把Dean拉起来让他坐着，紧紧搂住他，贴着自己的胸膛，用他的另一只手把被子拽过来裹得严严实实。Dean紧靠着他剧烈地颤抖着，他的头无力地落在天使的肩上，为这突如其来的剧烈颤抖震惊不已。 ** _狗娘养的_** ，他想着，吞咽着不断涌起的恐惧。 ** _这就像我又回到那该死的湖里！有没有兴趣谈谈你的创后压力啊！_**

整整五分钟他就保持着这一姿势，身体暴露在寒冷空气中，就那么短短时间，结果引发了严重的后果，他的牙齿震颤得太厉害了，几乎要咬碎了一般，他只顾着抵御着这些感觉，几乎没感觉到Castiel的双手一直在他背后快速地上下搓揉着。[ps~我怎么就脑子冒出了。。。上下其手]接着，它就结束了。哆嗦停止了，就像它出现的那样突如其来。艰难地喘息着，Dean仍靠在Castiel的怀里好长一段时间，享受着他身上的暖意，他的心跳快了起来，血液冲击着他的耳朵，砰然作响。

“嘿，”Castiel轻柔地低语着，“它已经结束了。你没事了。”

Dean默默地点了点头。震动和肾上腺素的双重作用下，他的脑袋宛如在漂浮一般。他深深地吸了口气，并不怎么顺畅，他抬起眼睛，仰头望去，看向Castiel的眼眸。这是第一次他看见有那么多感情在它们深处辗转反侧，这让他的胃像是被紧紧地揪住。在此之前，他要么是从没靠得这么近过，近到能让他注意到——又或者，Castiel未曾允许自己放下心防，泄露出这么多。

“你寂寞吗？”这个念头一出现在他脑子里，想也没想，这句话就这么脱口而出。刚才的那一切仍让他有点头晕目眩，这倒可以解释为什么他觉得这个问题看起来还挺合理的。

Castiel睁大双眼。他眨了眨眼睛，接着又歪着脑袋，带着那疑惑的，小狗般的眼神……好吧，见鬼，对Dean来说那就是了。有什么东西在他心里搅动着，在此之前他从未放任过自己。有什么东西执意抓着昨晚的残片，有那么些堆积着，藏在他的心里。可是只需一个表情就能将它唤醒——一个疑惑的表情——而剩下的全是Dean的本能反应。

他倾身向前，吻上了Castiel的嘴唇。硬邦邦。比他原本打算的要生硬，但其实他并不只想这样。他的一只手伸向他的脑后搂住他，把他带向自己，天使丝毫没有抗拒，毫不困难。Castiel只是坐在他面前，任由他亲吻，嘴唇微微张开，气息拂过Dean的舌头，但仅此而已。

过了一分钟，Dean放开他，气喘吁吁。他用颤抖的手指擦过他的嘴唇，凝视着Castiel那毫无表情的脸，禁不住怀疑在天使平静的外表下是否也如他一般震惊不已？天杀的他到底在想什么？这该死的冲动哪来的？也许他是对的，Castiel确实对他下了咒……要不，他大概是和他弟一样脑震荡，连自己在做啥都不知道了？

突然之间，一个可怕的念头刷过他的脑子，他的目光扫过木屋，发现Sam仍睡着——好端端躺在沙发上，而不是惊恐万状地盯着他——这才松了口气。然后他回头看向Castiel，艰难地咽了口气。

“我很抱歉。”他说着，清了清嗓子。“我是说，对不起。我不知道这是怎么回事。这事儿不对，我真是……”

Castiel抓着他的后脑勺，把他拉向自己的嘴唇，动作柔和，充满掌控，似乎在告诉Dean， ** _嘿，我以前也这么做过，我可真不是什么天使般的善类，所以别道歉了_** 。他让自己花了那么几秒，仔细思索了下他特么为什么要允许这事发生，然后他就迷失在了Castiel的味道里，他的气息，那种感觉，嘴唇相亲相依，硬硬的短胡茬顶着他的下巴。Castiel品尝起来简直美妙非凡，太令人惊讶了——他的嘴尝起来应该有点苦，因为他肯定是从来不吃不喝，也从不刷牙——但相反，那味道不可思议，Dean无法分辨，而且，哦，他的呼吸带着那暖意……

他颤抖着，胸口紧贴着他的床伴，Castiel的手掠过他的背，一直向下，直接滑进了他的内裤，他的喉咙深处禁不住发出轻轻的呻吟声。 ** _嘿，要知道，我还是穿着内裤_** ，他懒洋洋地想着，紧接着Castiel就粗暴地把他推倒在地毯上，跟着压了上去，随即拉上被子盖住了他俩的脑袋。在随之而来的半暗中，他促然强烈地期望着Sam就这么一直睡死吧。然后Castiel用牙齿咬住了他的一个乳头，灼热的呼吸喷在他的皮肤上，他不禁呻吟出声。

“耶稣啊，”他低声喘息着，然后震惊地用一只手捂住了自己的嘴。他这特么说的什么蠢话？但他感到Castiel哼了一声，靠着他的皮肤苦笑着，不一会儿，牙齿移到他另一个乳头上，戏谑地吮吸着，挑逗着它。

一只手滑到他的裤裆里，Dean又大声呻吟起来，咒骂着自己搞出那么大动静。

“他不会醒的。”Castiel在他耳边低语，让他很惊讶：他还以为他的脑袋还靠在自己胸膛上。“我让他睡着了。”

“你当真？”Dean猛吸了口气，“你把他打昏了？这听起来也太……不厚道……”

“Sam需要休息。我只是帮了他。”他的牙齿在黑暗中闪闪发亮，“现在轮到我们放松了，Dean。”

“这……这么做对吗？我是说，你是个天使，而这都不是你的身体。你会不会惹上麻烦？”他不敢相信自己竟然真的说出来了。但他必须说。要是他不问那就是疯了。

在他身上，Castiel僵住了。他把手从Dean的裤裆里抽出来，向下凝视着他，若有所思。在昏暗的光线下，他看上去严肃得要死，还有那么点危险，Dean感到他的背部卷起一阵刺痛。他不是和个男人在床上，这是个别的什么东西，更大的什么玩意，而他绝对不想惹恼的那种。哦上帝啊，也许这根本就不是什么好主意。

“我有自由意志，Dean。”Castiel坚定地说道，一只手抚上Dean的脸颊，“所有上帝的造物都有自由意志。你也有。只要你想要我在，我就在这里。如果你不想，我会离开的。”

“那你的宿主呢？”Dean的声音有点被扼住了。被子下面突然变得很热，非常热，Castiel的胯部离他自己的那个地方如此接近，简直要令人抓狂。

“这很复杂。但他并不反对。”

“真的？”Dean吞咽了一下，“你看，这对我来说有点奇怪。我从来没有……我是说，我从来没有，绝对没想过会和男人，你懂吗？而你不只是个男人，你是个天使！我的身体告诉我这样就好，可是我的脑子一直在大呼小叫，这……好吧……”

他停了下来。Castiel没有动。他只是凝视着他身下的同伴，Dean看到他的下巴上的肌肉抽搐着。但他的眼睛比之前睁大了那么一点点，望进那里，Dean读到了许多：迷失，孤单寂寞，欲望……需求。只要他开口，Castiel就会二话不说，立刻离开，但他近乎绝望地想要留在这里。而知道一个拥有无穷力量，如此满带着威严强势存在，此时什么都不想要，只渴求着他……好吧，这足以让Dean感到像是要跟着溺死在欲望之中。

他吞咽了一下，振作起来，接下去要说的两个字会太重要了。“吻我。”他低声说道。

Castiel盯着他看了好一会儿。接着他俯下身，亲吻着他，激情澎湃，Dean花了好几秒才缓过劲来。冲劲迫使他的脑袋向后压进了垫子里，他回过神来，仰起头吻了回去，舌头蹭过侵入他口中的舌头，纠缠在一起，当Castiel从喉咙深处逸出一声小小的呻吟，几乎像是在为自己辩解般的，Dean深感欣喜。Dean想用自己的双手捧住他的脸，但怪他那还疼痛不已的肩膀（谢谢啊关键时候你真不给力），他只能抬起一只手；不过这就像是给了Castiel一个信号，反倒让他跟着做了起来。干燥的手掌顺着他的胡茬滑下来，把他拉得更近，亲吻着他，如此用力，嘴唇都痛了起来。接着Castiel挣脱出来，呼吸急促，脸都红了。额头上的汗水闪着微光，他扭动着身子，这样他就能脱掉内衣了。

Dean想要掀开他们头顶的被子，这样他就能好好仔细地看着他，但他不能让自己就这样赤身裸体（或者就这样毫不设防？）地暴露在Sam面前，无论他是否睡着。相反，他坐了起来，就着微光把手伸向Castiel的胸膛，感受着那绷紧的肌肉和肌腱在他的手指下抽动。Castiel的目光跟着他的手指，接着抬起眼来凝视着Dean。

“你相信我吗？”

Dean犹豫了。Castiel的表情难以琢磨。

“我猜是的。”Dean回答着。

“躺下。”

Dean快速地吸了口气，“我说，你不会试着搞什么太奇怪的花样，对吧？我可不是开玩笑，我说我从未……”

“躺下，Dean。”

这几个字带着威胁，隐约又有点承诺的意味，Dean紧张地躺倒，感到他的身体在颤抖着。尽管他保证过，但Castiel到底是有点吓人的，Dean并不想与之作对。相反，无论如何，这家伙带着威胁的态度让他感到……某种程度上激发了他。危险又性感，像是加分项。当然，他对于危险的异性恋并不陌生，而这对他则是全新的体验。

他就这样闭上眼，让自己别再胡思乱想，所以他就看不到Castiel接下去要干啥。他在黑暗中颤抖着，一个火热的身躯欺了上来，沉重结实，完全不像他以前习惯的那种赤裸的感觉。他摸到了头发，肋骨，毫无遮拦，拧紧的力量，就像Castiel正准备参加赛跑，蓄势待发。柔软的手指沿着他的身侧滑下，一只手紧紧地抱住他的臀部，迫使他猛地睁开眼，重新去审视眼前的一切，是的，他真的在和一个天使干着这档肮脏事，不，这不是个梦。Castiel微微抬起身子，在那一瞬间，Dean看见两根老二夹在他们俩之间——在他内裤下面，分身已是半硬；而Castiel的明显火力全开——接着他的床伴又压了上来，他的分身顶上他的肚子。

神啊。该死！

Castiel根本没给他机会多想，顺着他的身体向上顶着，直到咬着他的下巴轻啄，然后又滑了下去，沿着他的胸骨舔舐着，用这样的方式描绘着它们的形状。他做了一次又一次，直到这缓慢色情的摩挲让Dean呼吸沉重。

“感觉好吗？”Castiel问着，他的声音满含戏谑之意，低沉沙哑。

“操，好极了。”Dean喘息着，如此一来，他就不会因在天堂管理者的面前咒骂而感觉不妙。虽然考虑到此刻Castiel正拉着扯下他的内裤，这或许是在他的罪过中最微不足道的一点了。他配合着微微扭动着身体，这样能把那讨厌的布料剥掉，接着一只温暖坚定的手掌环绕住他的分身，他满足地叹了口气。Castiel的拇指在顶端擦过，接着握住，开始上下往复，慢到Dean都想大叫起来，但他的手上功夫如此之好，让他根本发不出声。

“这不是你第一次附身于人，对吧？”几分钟后，Dean轻轻地问道，他抬起头，迎上Castiel的目光。天使没有回答，但意料之外，悲伤的表情瞬间没过他的脸庞，即使在昏暗一片的被窝里也依旧清晰可见。接着，把持在他那硬物上的手突然收紧了，极度狂喜击中了Dean，他向后仰起了头。

好吧，这招就是让他闭嘴别问了。

然而，这并没有持续下去。也许就在那只手消失的时候，Dean开始变硬了——他的喉咙呛出一声不满的呻吟——而他的床伴远远地退下去，往他的下身挪动。他理所当然以为接下来有张嘴会吸住他的老二……但它跑到别的地方去了，让他不禁畏缩着，吓了一跳，笔直地蹦了起来。

“哇，够了，牛仔！”

被子滑到了一边，两人都坐了起来，在清晨阴郁的光线中面对面，在他们温暖的秘密世界之外，寒冷的空气立刻让他们赤裸的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。Castiel看起来被逗乐了，但Dean却突然生气了，他的心快要跳出胸膛了。他瞥了Sam一眼，后者依旧无知幸福地睡着，全然不知道这发生了什么，然后他举起双手，示意反对。

“听着，我可不觉得有什么好玩的，Cas。这就到此为止了。”

Castiel笑意更浓。他的眼中有什么东西在闪烁着，Dean感到一股寒意顺着他的脊柱而下，那可和裸露的身体没啥关系。“你要不试试又怎么会知道？”天使问道。Dean分不出这到底是幽默还是在威胁。

“这没啥好笑的！”Dean厉声说道，他的胃扭成一团。“我一点也不想试这个。我以为这只是……只是……”

“这 ** _只是_** 愉悦，Dean。”Castiel温柔地说着，靠得更近。“只是这样。你今晚经历了太多。自从我在地狱里找到了你，你已经经历了太多。你需要体验生活中美好的事物。”

“我真的不确定关于这个……这…事…有什么好的。”Dean结结巴巴地说着，甚至没法说出那个词。

“你错了。”天使的床伴模式又打开了，他靠得很近，仅仅几厘米。蓝色的眼眸直直地凝视着，看进他，Dean感到呼吸困难。该死，但Castiel的凝视真是迷死人。“你都不知道你错过了什么，Dean。我问过你是否信任我，而这是证明它的最好时机。”

“我……我不确定我是不是要这么做。”Dean喃喃低语，虚弱无力，怒气消失得无影无踪。“你救了我的命，带我回来，但你……和我太不一样了。和人类完全不同。我不知道你是不是把我当成什么该死的玩具，玩玩而已。”

Castiel又看了他好一会儿，然后低下头，叹了口气。“你真的那么想？”

Dean舔了舔嘴唇想开口，却不知道该怎么说，他耸了耸肩，感觉这样更好。

一片寂静。只听见Sam闷闷的鼾声，和快要熄灭的炉火发出微弱的爆裂声。Castiel抬起头看向Dean，歪着脑袋，Dean砰然心动，他早先感到的欲望又开始抬头；这真是，像是这个男人完全知道该按哪个键就能让他如此饥渴，只想要了他。

“别就此止步啊，Dean，”Castiel说道，像是在催促着，“你的生命如此短暂，充满痛苦。要相信我，我懂。你现在也该知道了。生命中的欢娱如此之少，无论何时你都该更放开自己，接受新的体验。”

“接受没有问题，”Dean反驳道，“我只是不太确定这个，呃，贯穿的部分。”

“我不会伤害你的。”Castiel看起来像是要辩解，“你怎么能当我会这样?难道你从来就没有……”他亲吻着Dean的脖子，“好奇……”他的手掌滑落在Dean肩上，覆盖在手印上，完美契合，这产生了一种温暖的刺痛，“……它会是什么感觉？”他拿起Dean的一只手，吻上他的手指。

尽管他自己不愿意，但Dean却动摇了。Castiel是对的：他今晚真是受够了，见鬼，这么想的话，他有哪个晚上不是如此。他应该及时行乐。而且他确实对此好奇过，就像大多数男人一样——无论他们承认与否——但另一方面，他总是更喜欢女人，所以这是一个未知数。他知道自己喜欢通常的性爱以及随之而来的一切，但这是最后的禁忌：同性性爱。真的。如字面含义。

他苦苦思索着，但Castiel把他的一根手指含在嘴里，舔了一圈，吮吸着，开始只是轻轻地，接着开始肆无忌惮越来越用力。Dean的分身又开始按捺不住，顶着他的膝盖活跃起来，他的脑子顿时把一切常识都排空了。

“那就帮帮我，”他咬牙切齿地咕哝着，“要是这会痛，我就要把你那怪胎翅膀打个结绑上。”

Castiel还在吸个没完，但他的脸上掠过一丝微笑。Dean惊慌地吸了口气，把被子拉起来。他瞥了Sam一眼，冲他的方向点点头，“你肯定睡美人不会醒过来么？”

Castiel终于放过他的手指。他伸出手，手掌盖住他的额头。“嘘，”他安慰着，Dean的心跳得很快。“冷静点，安静点。你没什么好怕的。”

他们周围的光线变得更暗了。Dean感到一阵奇怪的，昏昏欲睡的快意。他感到自己的身体瘫软下来，想着 ** _那狗娘养的弄乱了我的脑子！_** 接着他就仰面朝上，躺倒在地毯上。

“你干了什么？”他想要问，但他发出的声音含糊古怪，口齿不清。他在突如其来的昏暗中眯起眼，意识到他赤裸的身体感到温暖舒适，就像他仍然裹在被子里一样。他的眼睛向下瞥去，皱起眉头。羽毛？他的胸口是盖着羽毛吗？他眨眨眼，它们消失了。

“哇，”他挣扎着低语，“真古怪。”

一张嘴含住了他的分身，顿时，所有的语言功能都停摆了。这突如其来的举动让他整个背都拱了起来，离开了地面，他惊愕地呻吟着，陶醉在这个感觉中——紧致，湿润，哦上帝啊它的温暖摩擦着他的皮肤。他的分身以惊人的速度变硬——事实上，太快了，Dean怀疑Castiel是否就打算这样直接让他去，就这样又快又硬，只是为了证明他可以做到。他挣扎着想抬头，要么是一只手，怎么都行，只要能给他的床伴一个警告，他快要爆了，但他完全动不了，他整个身体像铅一样沉重。这并非令人不快，只是令他沮丧，突然之间Castiel放开了他，在他的矛下轻柔地划着圈，Dean几乎无法压抑住痛苦的呜咽。

“放松。”Castiel抚慰着，倚在他身上。一只手顺着他的额头滑过，汗水随之消失。Dean目光散乱，他感到自己身体像着了火，他的分身哀求着更多。就是这个，他还是个孩子时，就认为性本该是像这样，那会儿他曾好奇着，在遥远的未来，终有一天他会亲身上阵：紧张，炽热，美好，在这世上能感到的最强烈的东西。一只舌头轻轻舔上了他的顶端，他为之震颤，但在唤起他冲向顶点之前，它就消失了，这让他备感挫折，咒骂起来——或者，至少他是想这么干，因为所有从他嘴里吐露的话语都已是溃不成军。

“相信我，Dean。”Castiel在黑暗中命令着，Dean发现自己随之点头。哦，当然，他相信任何一个能让他有如此感觉的人。他不在乎是谁，为什么，怎么做到的，他只知道这真是天杀的难以置信。眩晕的感觉漫过他的全身，就好像有谁把他倒吊起来，又把他扶正站好，有那么一小会儿，他觉得自己已经失去意识。当他睁开眼睛，Castiel已经进去了。

这感觉真是不可思议，他震惊地吸着气，等着疼痛突然穿透他，就像早先扫过他的颤抖一般，但过了一会儿，他意识到这一点也不痛。它感觉……很好。就像注定如此。

 ** _上帝啊_** ，他想着，他的脑袋仍在眩晕， ** _他对我干了什么，让它变得这么轻松？它不该如此容易……这还是第一次，为什么……_**

在Castiel掌控的世界里似乎完全没有常识可言。Dean想收紧他的身体，但肌肉根本不听他使唤，也就是说，当他的床伴分开他的双腿，以便更容易，更深地滑进他的身体时，他只能任由他去。过了一两秒，Castiel已经把自己的半身顶端戳到了Dean的胃，开始温柔地抽插起来，他的姿势确保了每动一下，他小腹柔软的皮肤都能摩挲着Dean的老二。

Dean轻哼出声，带着不满——Castiel动得不够快，该死的——这完全被忽略了。天使保持着稳定的节奏，让Dean硬着，又不让他太硬，直到他滑进更深处，Dean感到在那里有什么被深深地压了下去，让他愉悦得连连喘息。

“你喜欢这样？”Castiel对着他的锁骨吹着气。

Dean点点头，仍在微微地喘着气，知道自己一句话也说不出。

“那这样如何？”

Castiel猛地用力挺入，Dean呻吟出声，欣喜若狂，大汗淋漓。律动持续着，忽然之间，Dean知道人们为什么要这样做了：这种狂喜和以前完全不同，在身下的某个位置，跳动的快感炸开一般，在骨盆的后面，他甚至都不知道的地方。它不像高潮那么强烈，但它感觉妙极了。而且感觉到Castiel就在他身体里，这令他心满意足，像是他们以某种古老原始的方式结合在一起。“是的，”他设法喘气，Castiel稳定的感觉开始变快加重。“这真是……太棒了…… ** _操我_** ……”

他的床伴对此欣然接受，更用力地操弄起来，直到Dean喘得快要透不过气，开始担心自己的肺是不是要爆炸了。但，此刻他已无路可退！他把手伸过去抓着Castiel的屁股，把他拉得更靠近点，希望他的左臂没痛得那么厉害，害他竭尽全力也没法把天使举起来，让他进得更顺畅点。Castiel似乎觉察了他的想法，虽然，好吧——天知道他怎么做的——甚至设法把他操得更深，让Dean为这感觉大叫出声。他知道他就快了，他的老二压在他俩之间，一条紧紧的，火热的通道，这感觉哦-实在-太美妙了。他喘不过气，脑子一片空白，他抓住Castiel的肩膀，如此用力，仿佛要把掌印烙进他的皮肤里。

那之后，他静静地躺着，任Castiel继续操他。他筋疲力尽，但仍然足够清醒，他很惊讶，事实上他仍能感觉到无法解释的愉悦——虽然随着每一次猛推在慢慢减退。

房间变得越来越亮，诡异的黑暗燃烧殆尽，像是太阳从房间的角落升起。他觉察到寒冷的空气打在皮肤上，但是他还未从灼热的余韵中冷静下来，对应有的寒意毫无感觉。当他为这一变化迷惑不已时，他开始感到屁股有点轻微疼痛，随后是另一个，震惊顿时让他还茫然的脑子清晰起来。他明白了，这会儿Castiel一定是解除了对他施展的什么法术，让他回到最初的状态——也许是故意的，这样Dean就能以这种方式体验上帝的旨意（哈！），或者这只是意外，因为Castiel的脑子现在已经管不了这么多。无论天使是否有意，这都让Dean重新回到了这个世界。

这就是说，Castiel的所作所为到底还是伤了他。但让他自己也觉得惊讶，Dean只是咬咬牙就算了，他能受得了。这感觉仍是那么好，在此之前他从未体会过，当他的脑子清醒，世界恢复正常（好吧，一个天使操了他，这太他妈的正常了，这世界一如既往），他知道Castiel是对的。他需要这个，这种愉悦，新的体验，谢谢你啊。这不只是性，这像是教他学会了新的东西，而他学得很好。甚至更好，他爱死这个了。

Castiel俯在他身上喘着气，Dean探头一看，他的肩膀和背上的肌肉都绷得紧紧的，于是他紧紧地搂住他，手指竭尽全力抓住他，都是汗，太滑了。他试探着挪动着左腿，一点点移到他屁股上，希望能让他的床伴干起来更容易些，这毫无疑问做对了。几下狂暴激烈的猛戳之后，Castiel在他的怀里猝然一动，颤抖着，低着头，看不到他的表情。Dean感觉到两件事：湿润的热潮在他体内迸裂，那种感觉他之前从未知晓；一股柔和的力量撼动整个木屋，像是突如其来，被迫掀起一阵风。壁炉上一根孤零零的原木突然掉了下来，窗户震得嘎嘎作响，像是有架喷气式飞机刚低空掠过，窗玻璃外面，冰棱砸在窗台上。Dean环顾四周，有点不知所措，他低下头，冲着Castiel咧嘴一笑。

“哇哦，我猜你们这些家伙还真能撼动地球。”

Castiel静静地靠在他胸膛上喘着气，Dean突然想到，他是多么安静啊，没有呻吟，默不作声，像是他到最后都掌控着一切。也许他一直在抑制自己，害怕着如果他真的放纵自己，最终他会把Dean烧成煤渣，又或是方圆十里的树木都会被他夷为平地。[可以脑补下S401那会Dean爬出坟墓的情景]在最短的时间里，Dean完全明白了他们在这里干了啥，这让他冷静下来。这可不是开玩笑。这一切都是真的，他做的这些事情，异乎寻常，匪夷所思，几乎不能记下来。

但这个趴在他胸前的男人如此温暖，充满活力，性爱过后，他的皮肤上覆盖着一层薄薄的汗水，全身都在轻轻地颤抖着，此时此刻，你很难想象他不是个人。当他端详着他，Castiel从他的身上滚到一边，坐了起来，背对着Dean，仍旧垂着脑袋，似乎想把自己藏起来。Dean有种感觉，他似乎近乎绝望地想让自己振作起来，他带着怜悯抬起手，掠过他的肩膀，最终落在手臂上。

“你还好吗？”他温和地问道。这是他第一次对Castiel感同身受，这似乎来得太迟。

“我……很好。”天使回答着，声音嘶哑。他深深吸了口气，肩膀上下起伏，行将熄灭的火焰照得他的背闪闪发亮。“只是……它……太难了。”

“什么太难？成为人类？”

头点了一下。Castiel仍不抬头，也不看他。“有些你做的事，你感觉到的那些，如此强烈，”他继续说道，哽咽着，“我们没有任何地方与之相同。我们拥有 **父亲** 的爱，我们必爱衪以回报，但有时候……”

Dean让沉默蔓延，最终替他补完了那句话，“这并不够。”

Castiel猛地抬起头。“够了。”他坚决地说，“这已足够。”

Dean盯着他的后脑勺，心想着， ** _这听起来像是你要拼命说服自己，_** ** _sunshine_** ** _，_** 但他保持沉默。就算不是天才也能明白Castiel到底在想些啥：他已经有2000年没有下到地球了，在天堂里干着天使们的那些事儿，无欲无求，而如今他再次以人类的身姿行走大地（Dean很肯定他以前也曾附身于人，要是他没经验，没道理能那样上下其手），他太沉迷于自己。然而，终究——无论发生什么，Lucifer，天启，这摊子烂事——Castiel终将回归天堂，舍弃肉身，割舍他拥有的人性的一面。那一定会伤害到他。

“嘿，”他笨拙地改变话题，因为他很确定自己该死的还能有什么立场为天使提供忠告，“你知道的，有件事你说对了。生命太短暂，我需要这个。”

他听见Castiel叹了口气，接着天使转过身看向他，他的脸庞被快要熄灭的火光映得通红。Dean上上下下打量着他，终于有机会仔细看着他赤裸的身体。他知道他该要觉得怪的，事实上这个家伙刚刚侵犯了他，但实际上他只是感到他永远也无法满足，他就是想要他，就是这个身体，像上了瘾，像尼古丁。

“我很高兴。”Castiel回答着，“我真的很高兴。”他把手伸向Dean，两根手指搭上了他的前额。“现在睡吧。”

Dean的脑袋都还没沾到垫子就已陷入沉睡中。

 

~ ~ ~

 

Sam睁开眼那会儿已经是傍晚了。天杀的，他全身僵硬酸痛，但他的脑袋已经不再难受了，当坐起来的时候，他发现自己没再感到恶心了。头上的伤口仍在刺痛，而他觉得自己最想要的就是来个热水澡，但除此之外——很好，他还活着。更重要的是，Dean也活得好好的。

他看向壁炉，发现他哥已经醒了，他的脑袋只从被子下探出一点，盯着天花板。火苗烧得很旺，看上去刚刚加过新的柴火，而Castiel则踪影全无。Sam瞥了一眼盖着他的那堆东西，发现大衣和外套都不见了。

“嗨，”他的声音粗砺，转回去看他哥，发现他的嗓子干得要冒烟了，“你感觉如何？”

Dean向他歪了歪脑袋，耸耸肩。“很好。”他回答道。他的声音不像Sam那么嘶哑，但听起来仍很奇怪。“我刚醒。你呢？”他眯起眼，有个表情让Sam怀疑Dean是不是没几年就需要眼镜了。“伙计，你知道你浑身是血，是吧？”

Sam耸耸肩，“被打到了头。”

“神啊，没办法。”Dean的声音满是挖苦。

“你差点就淹死了。”

“是哦，我的肺一直在提醒我。我胸口的淤青绝对是你那只大猩猩爪子干的好事。”

Sam弯下腰去捞回他的一只鞋子，“对啊。好吧，我要不这么干你就没气了。”他抬起头，皱着眉头，“你够暖和了吗？你的手脚有知觉吗？”

Dean喷笑出声，“我是只烤面包，谢啦。我猜为了这床被子，百万只鸭子捐出它们的羽毛。我只是累了，没什么。”

Sam把脚塞进鞋子里，袜子碰到了融化的雪水，不禁畏缩了一下，过了一个晚上它们也没全干。他站了起来，伸伸懒腰，环顾四周。昨晚他都没机会仔细打量（这真是只过了一晚？他感觉像是好几年……），但这屋子真是乏善可陈，只是木头墙，款式简单的几件家具。他嗅了嗅，又揉揉鼻子，走过去蹲在Dean身边。

“我发誓，要是你把手放在我头上，我会拿头撞你。”Dean说道，他的声音沙哑，带着不耐烦。Sam笑了。他很清楚Dean最讨厌他在床边婆婆妈妈，但他还是照做不误。“伙计！”他哥抗议着，试图把脑袋移开。

“你太热了。”Sam观察着，叹着气。“我们得送你进医院。你吞下不少湖水，有可能肺部感染，你的肩膀也需要照X光。”

“好啦，烦人。”Dean咕哝着，显然心情不佳。Sam注意到他脸颊潮红，眼底尽是倦意，知道他只是在虚张声势。在经历了前一个晚上的惊险之后，Dean已经远比他预期的样子强了十倍，但他仍旧不太好。没有人能在快淹死又冻了个半僵之后，一个晚上就能恢复如初。现在他要烦的就是要怎么才能把Dean衣冠整齐地弄到车上去，但愿这一过程别太折磨人。

“你看见Castiel了吗？”他问道。

Dean眨了眨眼，看向火焰。“他在这儿？”他的声音是不是……听起来有点戒备。

“是啊，他差不多是救了我们。Dean，要不是他，我就到不了这儿。他整个晚上都帮你保持温暖。”

“真的。”Dean的声音平平淡淡，Sam想知道这是怎么回事。

“是的，是真的。”他坐了下来，对着他哥琢磨着他是否错过了什么，Dean怒气冲冲地瞪着他。

“干啥！”

“你确定你没事？”

Dean从被子下抽出一只手，揉了揉他的脸。“我很好，相当好，Sam。我只是不知道Castiel来过这里。要是你没留意，差不多整个晚上我都是死的。”

“差不多整个晚上？所以你中间醒来过？”[太会抓重点了，棒啊Sam！]

Dean恼怒地啧了一声。

“所以你醒过来，发现Castiel就躺在你身旁，让你暖和起来，然后你吓坏了。我说对了吧！”他控制不住自己咧嘴而笑，他哥看起来极不自在。现在他想到了，他就知道发生了什么。[Sam你是真*好孩子]

“可怜的Castiel，”他高兴得哼着，爬了起来，“我打赌，你肯定冲他发火了。”

“是啊，”Dean说着，他的脸上露出古怪的表情，“可怜的Castiel。”

Sam盯了他一会儿，但Dean闭上眼睛，直到他们该离开那会儿他都一言不发。

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
